


Ballo Proibito

by lilylunapotter02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, New Year's Eve
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylunapotter02/pseuds/lilylunapotter02
Summary: E se una persona che nessuno sa chi sia invitasse sedici persone ad un ballo chiamato proibito?E se a questo ballo bisognasse andare travestiti da un personaggio di un libro/film?E se alla fine della serata bisognasse andare a letto col proprio partner?Tutto questo può succedere solo alla nuova generazione di Harry Potter.





	1. Prologo

Non vi è dato sapere chi sono, e perciò non dovrete neanche cercare di scoprirlo.  
Neppure a chi è indirizzata questa lettera saprete.  
O meglio.  
Lo scoprirete poi.  
Ciò che è importante, se non fondamentale, che voi sappiate è che siete tutti voi che avete ricevuto questa lettera invitati al ballo proibito.  
Non potete saltarlo.  
Quest'anno siete voi i prescelti.  
Se avete bisogno di una giustifica per non dover seguire le lezioni il giorno seguente basta che scriviate due righe e le leghiate alla zampa del gufo che vi ha consegnato questa pergamena.  
A questo ballo è necessario andare travestiti.  
Ma non uno a caso.  
Dovete scegliere tra uni di questi personaggi di libri babbani o film che troverete sotto.  
Se avete i capelli castani e il vostro personaggio li ha biondi ditemelo (sempre consegnando il foglio al gufo) e avrete, oltre al vestito del vostro personaggio, una tinta che dopo neanche 12 scompare.  
La stessa cosa se avete bisogno di lenti colorate.  
Vi procurerò tutto io.  
È vietato indossare segni che vi facciano riconoscere.  
Catenine o anelli che portate sempre vanno tolti e nei noti coperti.  
Ultime cose prima dei personaggi.  
Al ballo vi chiamerete con i nomi dei vostri personaggi (anche perché non sapete chi sono gli altri invitati) e alla fine della serata dovete andare a letto col vostro partner.  
Detto questo procediamo.  
Abbiamo:

Jace Herondale  
Gideon de Villiers  
Henry Harper  
Grayson Spencer  
Julian Blackthorn  
Edward Cullen  
Percy Jackson  
Jack Dawson

Clary Firechild  
Gwendolyn Shepard  
Liv Silver  
Mia Silver  
Emma Carstairs  
Bella Swan  
Annabeth Chase  
Rose De Witt Bukater Dawson Calvert

Per scegliere un personaggio farci un puntino di fianco, sulle pergamene di tutti gli altri invitati comparirà che è occupato.  
Il ballo proibito si terrà martedì prossimo alle dieci e mezza nella stanza delle necessità.  
Mi raccomando di non farne parola con nessuno.  
Al ballo.  
Secrecy


	2. Capitolo primo

Quella sera, o meglio quella metà pomeriggio Lucy Weasley era in preda ad una crisi isterica di quelle grosse.

Anche se l'invito parlava chiaro, quando era giunto il momento di tingersi i capelli di biondo, aveva deciso di lasciare comunque una piccola ciocca del suo colore originario, solamente per ricordarsi chi fosse.

Infatti il vestito ricevuto la mattina stessa chiuso in un pacco rispecchiava così tanto la giovane Mia Silver che quando lo si indossava a momenti la ragazza dimenticava il suo vero nome.

Comunque quando aveva provato a separare la ciocca dal resto dei capelli per tingerli questa si era tornata ad unire agli altri.

Alla fine aveva rinunciato e se li era tinti tutti.

Il problema era che, messe le lenti per avere il colore degli occhi adeguato, non si riconosceva più.

Aveva paura di mettersi quel maledettissimo vestito e di non riconoscere più nessuno.

Il problema era che quando aveva provato a togliersi la tinta non veniva via.

Scoraggiata decise di vestirsi e di andare a quel ballo proibito, solo per scoprire chi fossero gli altri invitati, e anche magari la misteriosa Secrecy.

*****

La stanza delle necessità era spettacolare.

Grandi candelabri pendevano dal soffitto e le candele che reggevano illuminavano la sala creando un atmosfera da sogno.

Dei divanetti dall'aspetto invitante erano sparsi per tutto il perimetro del salone, lasciando libero il centro che senza dubbio era la pista da ballo.

Su un podio leggermente rialzato gli strumenti un orchestra suonavano da soli, probabilmente incantati.

Lungo la parete est un lunghissimo tavolo colmo di vivande avrebbe stuzzicato l'appetito a chiunque, se non per il fatto di non sapere nulla su quel ballo proibito.

Una trafelata Clary Firechild fece la sua apparsa attraversando l'alto portone di quercia che si era spalancato al suo passaggio.

Era l'ultima partecipante a mancare all'appello.

Ora c'erano tutti.

-Fuori dalla porta c'era questo-

Mentre lo diceva sventolava una busta simile, se non identica a quella dell'invito.

-Leggila-

Era stato Percy a parlare.

Asciugandosi del sudore inesistente dalla fronte, Clary, o chiunque si celasse dietro a quel travestimento, aprì la busta e si apprestò a leggere a voce alta il contenuto della pergamena in essa contenuta.

-Carissimi, sono felice di constatare che vi siate presentati tutti. E lasciatevelo dire, avete fatto bene, non si presenterà mai più per nessuno di voi una possibilità come questa nella vita. Ma ora due cose prima che voi possiate unirvi al vostro patner. In questo momento non ricordate chi siete veramente, ma avete in mente solo la vostra identità di questa notte. Vi voglio rassicurare dicedovi che domani mattina la magia che in questo momento influenza le vostre azioni sarà sparita e voi sarete nuovamente padroni di ciò che fate e dite. Seconda cosa, non meno importante, ricordo a tutti voi che alla mezzanotte esatta vi dovrete ritirare nelle camere del componente maschile della coppia. Per accedervi, visto che non sapreste dove andare non ricordandovi chi siete, basterà aprire la porta con su incisi i vostri nomi che si aprono sul lato ovest del salone. Detto questo buon ballo proibito a tutti voi e non c'è bisogno che fissiate l'orologio per tutta la serata. Credete a me, quando scoccherà la mezzanotte ve ne accorgerete. Che si aprano le danze. Secrecy-

Come marionette, appena terminata la lettura, i ragazzi si mossero all'unisono verso le proprie fidanzate.

-Rose, vorresti concedermi un ballo?-

La rossa poggiò la sua mano su quella del ragazzo che si ereggeva davanti a lei.

-Con piacere mio Jake-

Rose e Jack, ma come tutte le altre coppie, si diressero verso il centro della sala iniziando a ballare un lento.

-Grayson, andiamo a bere qualcosa?-

-Ma certo mia piccola Mia-

Il ragazzo, presa per mano la bionda, si diresse verso il tavolo su cui erano posate le vivande.

Una grande varietà di cibi suddivisi in piccole porzioni riempivano una buona parte dello spazio dedicato al nutrirsi.

Gli alcolici erano nella parte sinistra, già versati in bicchierini di cristallo.

Grayson ne scelse accuratamente due e ne porse uno alla ragazza che nel frattempo stava osservando avidamente una fetta di torta sormontata da panna montata.

-Ecco a te-

-Grazie mille. Ne vuoi un pezzo pure tu?-

Ovviamente Mia Silver si riferiva ad una fetta di torta, a dio sa solo a che cosa, che, ancora appoggiata su un piattino di ceramica bianca, era in mano alla ragazza.

Sorridendo Grayson ne assaggiò un pezzo e così, per la coppia, iniziò la battaglia a chi trovava la torta più buona.

Ancora sulla pista da ballo, un Percy Jackson visibilmente impacciato nel ballo, sosteneva la sua ragazza, Annabeth, che nel frattempo gli stava parlando di qualcosa di mortalmente noioso, dimenticandosi totalmente che stava anche ballando, e quindi di evitare le altre coppie che ruotavano sulla pista.

Su un divanetto di velluto blu, collocato in un angolo della sala, sedevano Julian Blakthorn ed Emma Carstairs che avevano lasciato la pista dopo un valzer che nessuno dei due sapeva ballare.

Ora chiacchieravano e scherzavano a volume abbastanza alto da essere sentiti anche a qualche metro di distanza.

Emma, incurante di star indossando un vestito e non un paio di jeans e una felpa, era distesa a pancia in su, col la testa poggiata sulle gambe di Julian.

La pettinatura, che probabilmente aveva richiesto molto tempo per essere ultimata, era parzialmente disfatta.

A completare la rovina dei biondi capelli di Emma ci pensava Julian che mentre prendeva in giro la sua parabatai le snodava i capelli togliendo una ad una tutte le forcine dorate che precedentemente erano servite a tenere in posa i capelli.

Ancora sulla pista da ballo, Henry e Liv ballavano stretti l'uno all'altro.

Gli occhi grigi del biondo erano puntati sullo scollo profondo che il vestito nero della ragazza aveva sulla schiena.

Le mani della ragazza invece erano allacciate dietro il collo di lui che, delicatamente la stringeva sui fianchi.

Ad una decina i metri di distanza Clary e Jace ballavano pure loro, anche se dall'espressione che campeggiava sul viso di lui, si poteva intuire che volesse fare ben altro.

Infatti era da ormai un quarto d'ora buono che la rossa lo prendeva in giro a causa della sua fobia delle anatre.

Leggermente staccati dalle coppie che ballavano al centro della pista c'erano Bella ed Edward.

La ragazza veniva lanciata in aria molte volte dal suo ragazzo che però prontamente la riprendeva sempre ridendo.

Ultimi, ma non per questo meno importanti, erano Gideon e Gwendolyn che, ballando egregiamente, si sfidavano ad utilizzare il linguaggio più altolocato possibile.

E così, tra risate e noiosissimi monologhi, balli e sfide, il ballo proibito aveva preso luogo anche quell'anno.


	3. Capitolo secondo

Un leggero brusio riempiva la sala.  
Non era fastidioso, era solamente indice di divertimento, ecco.  
La serata stava andando, c'è da dirlo, veramente alla grande.  
Le coppiette, rotta la timidezza avevano iniziato a parlare anche con gli altri.  
Emma e Clary stavano chiacchierando affacciate ad una finestra che dava sul mare, desiderio della bionda.  
Henry e Grayson da bravi migliori amici dopo essersi velocemente informati su come andava con la rispettiva ragazza, si erano immersi in una discussione che solo loro potevano capire sul basket.  
Inizialmente pure Gideon vi aveva partecipato, ma dopo poco, iniziano a non capire gli aneddoti ai quali i due amici si riferivano, aveva lasciato stare ed aveva iniziato una discussione con le sorelle Silver che, gentilissime, gli spiegavano molto accuratamente tutti gli episodi che citavano in un loro discorso so quale fosse il dolce tedesco più buono.  
Rose e Bella, che si conoscevano quella sera per la prima volta, o così almeno per i personaggi da cui erano travestite le due ragazze, si informavano l'una sulla vita dell'altra.  
Vicino al tavolo delle vivande, Annabeth ed Edward discutevano animatamente sull'importanza di avere una buona istruzione.  
La ragazza, felice di aver finalmente trovato il qualcuno che l'ascoltasse, dirottò senza problemi la discussione sull'architettura.  
Seduti su un divanetto invece Jace e Julian parlavano del Conclave e della nuova legge che era stata proposta.  
Percy invece, ascoltava talvolta le conversazioni di uno e talvolta quelle di un altro.  
Non interveniva quasi mai, ma da bravo ascoltatore non si perdeva una parola.  
Senza che nessuno se ne fosse accorto l'orologio posto in alto sulla parete nord della sala, scandiva il passare dei secondi.  
L'Orchestra, se così può essere chiamata visto che non era composta da musicisti, suonava musica minimalista per rendere l'atmosfera più invitante.  
Tra chi camminava avanti e indietro e chi mangiava qualcosa, il tempo passava.  
Ormai le danze erano state abbandonate, anche se talvolta capitava che due amici improvvisassero un balletto senza senso.  
L'atmosfera era rilassata.  
Come succede solo in una cena tra amici di vecchia data.  
Fu questo a rendere ancora più scioccante ciò che successe dopo.  
Improvvisamente, senza nessun collegamento logico con quello che stava succedendo, il paesaggio mutò.  
La sala si trasformò.  
In un battito di ciglia la stanza delle necessità, da elegante salone per ricevimenti era diventato un promontorio roccioso che dava direttamente sul mare.  
Il tavolo stracolmo di cibi, l'orchestra, i divanetti, tutto sparito.  
Senza mettersi d'accordo tutti i partecipanti al ballo proibito cercarono gli occhi del proprio partner.  
L'alta scogliera non era il posto ideale per camminare con i tacchi.  
Perciò, quando Emma urlò per lo spavento di un'onda che si infrangeva con forza sovrumana contro le rocce, appena sotto da dove si trovava lei; Julian dovette correre per sorreggerla ed evitare che lei cadesse giù, nell'oceano di cui la bionda aveva tanta paura.  
In comune accordo tutti i ragazzi si diressero verso le proprie fidanzate e con fare possessivo le passarono un braccio attorno alla vita, attirandole a se.  
Quando in lontananza, così distante da non riuscire neppure ad individuare il posto da cui provenivano, dei fuochi d'artificio scoppiarono in cielo, a tutti fu chiaro.  
La mezzanotte era scoccata.  
Era arrivata l'ora.  
A tutti gli invitati, nello stesso preciso istante, balenò in testa una frase dell'invito al ballo.  
Alla fine della serata dovete andare a letto col vostro partner.  
Anche le parole della lettera trovata da Clary si unirono alla frase precedente per formare un puzzle perfetto.  
Ricordo a tutti voi che alla mezzanotte esatta vi dovrete ritirare nelle camere del componente maschile della coppia. Per accedervi, visto che non sapreste dove andare non ricordandovi chi siete, basterà aprire la porta con su incisi i vostri nomi che si aprono sul lato ovest del salone.  
Non ci fu bisogno di parole.  
Tutti, senza nessuna eccezione, si votarono verso quella che prima era la parete ovest della sala.  
E le porte erano ancora lì, immacolate in attesa di qualcosa. Erano tutte uguali.  
Di ebano, un legno nero proveniente principalmente all'Africa, e con una targhetta dorata su cui erano incisi due nomi.  
Ed ancora una volta, tutti fecero la stessa cosa.  
Probabilmente, visto da uno spettatore esterno, tutto ciò sarebbe sembrato magnifico.  
Come una compagnia di ballo perfettamente sincronizzata.  
Oppure avrebbe scatenato paura, tutto così perfetto, troppo perfetto.  
I ragazzi presero in braccio le ragazze, per impedire che loro inciampassero in un sasso e si slogassero una caviglia camminando.  
Poi con passo misurato si diressero verso la porta su cui era inciso il loro nome.  
Questa volta furono le ragazza aprirla, girando la maniglia e spingendo in avanti.  
Varcata la soglia le coppie si trovarono ad ammirare ognuna una stanza diversa.  
Tra di loro ovviamente erano molto simili, quattro con la tappezzeria verde-argento e le restanti rosso-oro.  
Eppure nessun particolare, nessun oggetto stimolava dei ricordi nei ragazzi.  
Come se si fossero definitivamente dimenticati chi fossero davvero.  
La cosa comune a tutte le stanze era un letto a baldacchino a due piazze che campeggiava al centro di ognuna di esse.  
Su ogni trapunta risaltava una pergamena stretta da un sottile nastrino di raso blu.  
Recitava:  
Avete condiviso un ballo, una serata.  
Ora è giunto il momento di condividere tutto.  
Secrecy


	4. Capitolo terzo

La mattina aleggiava leggera sul castello di Hogwarts.  
All'apparenza era normalissima, ma per alcuni ragazzi sarebbe stata l'ultimo assaggio di normalità.  
In una delle otto camere proprio in quel momento una rossa si stava svegliando.  
Dopo essersi stiracchiata si guardò intorno e non riconoscendo la sua camera butto un'occhiata al letto.  
Dire che per poco non rischiò un infarto non rende a pieno l'idea.  
Rose Weasley, la mattina del 7 maggio, si svegliò a fianco di suo cugino Louis.  
A terra il vestito che la sera precedente Clary Firechild aveva indossato, fece tornare in mente a Rose tutto.  
E con orrore si rese conto di essere ancora nuda.

Poco più in là, ad appena due camere di distanza, due ragazzi si svegliarono di colpo a causa del suono insistente della sveglia di lui.  
La ragazza, mora di capelli, dimostrò di possedere un grande autocontrollo, quando scoprì di trovarsi nel dormitorio grifondoro del settimo anno.  
-E tu cosa ci fai qui?-  
-Dimmelo tu Weasley cosa ci fai tu qui!-  
-È il mio dormitorio Zabini-  
-Giusta osservazione. E allora cosa ci faccio io qui-  
-È quello che ti ho chiesto io. Se avessi saputo la risposta avrei evitato la domanda-  
-Ah ah ah non vedi quanto sto ridendo?-  
Glorya Zabini, si alzò dal letto e si posizionò davanti allo specchio a tutta figura che era appeso nell'anta interna dell'armadio.  
-Perché ho dei lividi su tutto il corpo Weasley?-  
Troppo concentrata sull'osservare stupita i lividi che ricoprivano le sue braccia e la sua pancia, non si accorse di una figura maschile dagli inconfondibili capelli rossi che la abbracciava da dietro.  
-Perché dopo la prima volta di Bella Swan con Edward Cullen lei ha riportato molti lividi-  
-Sì, ma loro si erano sposati-  
-Vuoi che ti chieda di sposarmi Glorya? Devo inginocchiarmi e chiederti di passare tutta la tua vita a fianco di Fred Weasley?-  
-Con calma rosso-

Nei sotterranei, proprio nello stesso momento una figura femminile baciava Albus Severus Potter sulle labbra.  
-Sveglia dormiglione-  
-Ti prego, cinque minuti mamma-  
Ridendo la ragazza gli scompigliò i capelli prima di rispondere.  
-Non sono tua madre Al, sono Ametista Malfoy-  
Come colpito da un fulmine il ragazzo balzò a sedere.  
-E noi.....cazzo mi sono portato a letto la sorellina del mio migliore amico. Scorp mi uccide-  
Scuotendo la testa la bionda sorrise solare.  
-Almeno hai la scusa che eri sotto le sembianza di Percy Jackson e io ero Annabeth Chase-  
-Sei intelligente Ametista-  
-Oh ma grazie. Rispetto a te di sicuro-  
Ridendo il ragazzo attirò a se il corpo della bionda.  
-In fondo non è stata male come esperienza....potrei anche dire che sarebbe da ripetere-  
Le labbra della ragazza si deformarono in un sorriso.  
-Mi sembra un'ottima idea signor Potter-  
-Anche a me sembra ottima come idea signorina Malfoy. Ma va anche messa in atto-  
Ametista stava per ribattere di non chiamarla per cognome quando le labbra del ragazzo si posarono sulle sue, impedendo a un fiume di parole di investire in pieno il povero Albus Severus Potter.

Forse per il fatto che era stato chiamato in causa, o piuttosto per il peso di qualcuno che dormiva accoccolato su di lui, Scorpius Malfoy si svegliò.  
Nella penombra dovuta alle persiane semi chiuse, il biondo riuscì comunque ad individuare il corpo di una ragazza disteso su di lui.  
Con lo sguardo seguì la linea sinuosa della figura nuda distesa su di lui, e si accorse di conoscerla molto bene.  
La bionda Dominique Weasley, probabilmente svegliata dal respiro diventato meno regolare del suo cuscino si svegliò, iniziando una nuova mattina.  
-Ben svegliata amore-  
-Cazzo vuoi?-  
-Siamo tornati ai tempi in cui mi urlavi contro dolce Weasley? -  
-Oh, oh. Salve anche a te Scorp. Cosa ci faccio qui? La sera scorsa ero ad una festa e....oddio non ricordo nulla-  
Ghignando il ragazzo spostò dal viso della ragazza una ciocca che le nascondeva una parte del volto.  
-Io ricordo perfettamente come sei stata fantastica a letto invece Dom. Anche se preferirei essere chiamato col mio vero nome invece che con lo pseudonimo di Henry-  
Coprendosi la bocca con una mano la ragazza si mise a ridere.  
-Oh si ora ricordo. Ma anche tu mi chiamavi Liv e non Dominique-  
-Questi sono dettagli amore mio-  
-Mmmm.....può darsi. L'importante è che tu non mi abbia tradito-  
-Questo è poco ma sicuro. A quanto pare siamo destinati a stare insieme. Che peccato vero?-  
Ridendo la bionda si abbandonò alle mani del suo ragazzo che la toccavano in punti ad altri proibiti.

Un'aria diversa si respirava qualche camera più in là, sempre nei sotterranei, proprietà delle serpi.  
Una ragazza dagli inconfondibili capelli rossi era impiegata nell'arte proibita ai comuni mortali di urlare addosso al divino, a detta sua, Alec Zabini.  
-Ma come osi! Devi avere rispetto delle donne, senza di loro tu non....non....non.....insomma non saresti nato!-  
-Con parole tue Weasley mi raccomando-  
-Stai zitto! Muto, sto parlando io!-  
-No. Tu non stai parlando. Tu stai urlando. Sono sicuro che a Los Angeles stanno correndo tutti nel negozio dove si vendono i tappi per le orecchie-  
-Io non sto urlando! Inutile di uno Zabini, io non urlo mai! Mai! Capito? Mai!-  
-Mi dispiace carissima ma mi trovo in disappunto. Oltre ad ora tu urli sempre-  
-Fammi un esempio-  
-Oh certo....fammi pensare, tralasciando tutte le ore di tutti i giorni dell'anno oserei dire ieri notte. Anche se devo dire che erano molto più piacevoli come urla, quelle-  
-Ma cos......oh. ZITTO! Non è successo nulla, nulla okay?-  
-Si ovviamente, o tu non mi stai urlando addosso nuda cercando una mia felpa che non sia troppo da Serpeverde-  
Come quando la mamma ti scopre a mangiare la Nutella di notte, la rossa interruppe di botto l'esplorazione, più accurata del viaggio al centro della terra, dell'armadio del ragazzo.  
-Oh.....ehm, io cercavo......avevo bisogno.....-  
-Con parole tue-  
-Ho freddo. Si gela qua sotto. Neanche all'equatore-  
-All'equatore c'è assai caldo Weasley. Ma dimmi hai mai aperto un libro di geografia? -  
-Ehm al Polo Nord allora-  
-Va già meglio, sposati dai che te ne trovo una-  
Con fare colpevole la ragazza fece un passo indietro evitando di fissare il ragazzo quando scoprì che l'ordine maniacale del suo guardaroda era stato distrutto in pochi minuti.  
-Ci vuole un talento naturale Weasley per fare questo-  
-Ehm.....era troppo ordinato-  
Utilizzando tutto l'autocontrollo che un buon Serpeverde deve possedere, il ragazzo si limitò a dire:  
-Vieni qua piccola Mia, ti scaldo io-  
-Ma non mi chiamo Mia Silver, io sono Lucy Weasley, come tu non sei Grayson Spencer-  
-Okay Lucy, vieni qui da zio Alec che ti scalda lui-

Se vogliamo allontanarci dai freddi sotterranei, allora è giunto il momento di rivolgere la nostra attenzione a due cugini abbastanza perplessi che nello stesso momento si stavano scrutando critici nella torre Grifondoro.  
-Scusa ma tu non dovresti essere morto? Cioè insomma quando il Titanic affonda Jack muore o no?-  
-Ma che gentilezza gentile cugina. E tu non dovresti essere vestita? Non sono mica il tuo ragazzo che se ti vede nuda inizia a fare i salti di gioia-  
Arrossendo Molly Weasley, si apprestò a ritrovare della biancheria intima nel mucchio di vestiti sparsi a terra-  
-Contento ora cuginetto-  
-Non per dire, ma visto che sono più grande di te potresti anche chiamarmi Hugo o non cuginetto-  
-Okay Hugo, contento cuginetto?-  
Sbuffando il ragazzo rinunciò al compito di imprimere a fuoco nella testa della ragazza il fatto che lui si chiamasse Hugo Weasley e non cuginetto.  
-Partita a scacchi magici?-  
-Ma si, tanto ti batto sicuro-  
-Se non distruggi prima la scacchiera può darsi, fammi pensare quante probabilità hai.....la mia stima dice nessuna. Tu cosa ne pensi?-

A questo punto, dopo esserci caricati anche noi della positività che emanavano i cugini Weasley, ci si pone davanti la scelta tra due stanze da visitare.  
Se vogliamo riattraversare tutto il castello per dimagrire un poco, non ci resta che ridiscendere nuovamente le ripide scale che portano dalla torre Grifondoro ai sotterranei Slytherin.  
-Ehm Weasley....io starei soffocando. Non per dire ma tengo alla mia vita. Anche se ti togli da sopra di me sono ugualmente felice-  
-Umpuf. Dimmi Nott? Cosa non capisci della frase "non svegliare Roxanne Weasley prima delle 11.30 a.m."? Quale parte vuoi approfondire? -  
-Quella in cui mi spieghi cosa ci fai nuda sopra di me-  
-Ehm. Questa parte non era inclusa nella mia citazione-  
-E non puoi spiegarmelo comunque?-  
-Ehm. Non ne ho idea-  
-Potresti almeno spostarti che sto per morire soffocato?-  
-Ehm. No. Sono comoda-  
-Sai formulare una farse senza ehm?-  
-Eh......oh. Okay mi sposto felice?-  
-Se non ti rivesti di sicuro-  
-Ma stai zitto Edward Nott-  
-Neppure un bacio per zittire questo bellissimo esemplare di ragazzo, Roxanne?-  
-Eri più simpatico come Gideon De Villes-  
-E tu più trattabile come Gwendolyn Monrose-  
-Gentile-  
-Ma di nulla magnifica Weasley-

A questi punto la scelta è obbligata, non ci resta che affacciarci alla finestra del dormitorio Grifondoro.  
-Lils? Lily cosa ci fai qui?-  
Un ragazzo spostava lo sguardo dalla rossa a lui, preoccupato.  
-Eh?-  
-Lily, Dio ti prego dimmi dov'eri ieri sera-  
-Ieri sera....beh non ero proprio io, diciamo che ero io travestita. Avevo pure i capelli biondi ci credi? Ma ora sono tornati rossi...-  
-Lils dimmi dov'eri ieri sera-  
-Okay okay al ballo proibito. Perché? -  
Tremando il ragazzo si alzò dal letto e si diresse verso la finesta scrutando fuori, in ricerca di un maledetto gufo che portasse una maledetta lettera della stramaledettissima e introvabile Secrecy.  
Ma nulla.  
Solo il lago Nero e qualche studente mattino che stava già studiando seduto sotto qualche albero.  
-E....Lily chi eri?-  
-Lily Potter no?-  
-Nel senso di chi interpretavi-  
-Oh. Emma Carstairs. Perché Jamie? Cosa succede?-  
-Lily, sorellina mia cara, hai letto con attenzione la lettera di quella Secrecy?-  
-No. Era importante? -  
-Si Lily. Era fondamentale-  
Ora anche la ragazza si era alzata dal letto e aveva raggiunto il moro di fianco alla finestra il quale nel frattempo aveva indossato un paio di occhiali tondi e si passava continuamente la mano nei capelli.  
-James. Cos'è successo?-  
Abbandonando la ricerca del pennuto, il ragazzo su girò verso la sorella, trovandosi precisamente davanti a lei.  
-Lily. Siamo andati a letto insieme. Lily. Siamo fratelli-  
Con una mano davanti alla bocca la ragazza arretrò di qualche passo fissando atona il fratello mentre tutto le tornava in mente.  
-Lily. Di qualcosa Lils-  
-È stato bello-  
Passandosi una mano tra i capelli già perfettamente disordinati di loro, il moro si avvicinò alla ragazza in modo da trovarsi a pochi centimetri di distanza da lei.  
-Dio se è stato bello Lily-  
-E allora non pensarci. Baciami e basta-  
-Ma siamo fratelli. Capisci? Sangue dello stesso sangue-  
-Tanto ormai il guaio è fatto. Baciami e basta Jamie-  
Senza poter più fare altro, il ragazzo riempì lo spazio che lo separava da lei e con impeto poggiò le sue labbra su quelle della sorella, lasciando da parte la sua parte razionale.  
Troppo impegnati a baciarsi e ad esplorarsi a vicenda, questa volta come Lily e James Potter e non come Emma Carstairs e Julian Blackthorn, i due non si accorsero del gufo che si poggiava leggiadro sul davanzale.


	5. Epilogo

Carissimi,  
Devo dire che sono rimasta molto contenta da voi.  
Siete stati perfetti.  
Ripeto, perfetti.  
Avete creato dei casini adorabili e non vedo l'ora di scoprire come si evolveranno.  
Credo sia giunto il momento di svelare a tutti i partecipanti a questo evento proibito.  
Ringrazio:

Louis Weasley  
Edward Nott  
Scorpius Malfoy  
Alec Zabini  
James Sirius Potter  
Fred Weasley  
Albus Severus Potter  
Hugo Weasley

Rose Weasley  
Roxanne Weasley  
Dominique Weasley  
Lucy Weasley  
Lily Luna Potter  
Glorya Zabini  
Ametista Malfoy  
Molly Weasley

Vi chiedo inoltre due ultime cose:  
1\. Non fate parola con nessuno all'esterno di questa cerchia ristretta che ho citato prima, del ballo proibito.  
2\. Non cercate di scoprire chi sono, è tempo perso.

Detto questo ringrazio tutti voi per aver svolto magistralmente la vostra parte e vi saluto.  
Arrivederci  
Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io vorrei ringraziare tutti voi che avete assecondato questo mio sclero da malata mentale allo stadio irrecuperabile perché siete davvero fantastici.  
> Non chiedetemi come mi sia venuta questa idea, perché non lo so.  
> Però sono felice di averla portata a termine.  
> Vorrei spiegarvi solo qualche scelta che ho fatto.  
> Direi di partire dalla scelta dei personaggi.  
> Sono tutti presi da libri che io amo (se volete sapere da dove sono presi alcuni, basta chiedere) a parte Rose e Jack ovviamente, che sono di Titanic.  
> Ho deciso di far interpretare Emma Carstairs e Julian Blackthorn (personaggi di shadowhuter, la signora della mezzanotte) a James e Lily per un motivo particolare.  
> Infatti Julian ed Emma sono parabatai e ai parabatai è proibito avere rapporti d'amore, come per altro ai fratelli.  
> Per gli altri ho seguito una mia logica troppo complicata da spiegare.  
> Vorrei sapere solo un'ultima cosa.  
> Cosa pensate della storia?  
> Vi è piaciuta?  
> Vi aspettavate qualcosa di diverso?  
> Vi ha stupito?  
> Vi ha fatto salire il nervoso?  
> Avreste migliorato qualcosa? Cosa?  
> Perché?  
> Potete trovare il sequel (che a mio parere è molto più bello e lungo sul mio profilo. se siete un po' confusi quello dovrebbe chiarirvi un pochino le idee)  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta nella sua diversità, alla prossima -MST


End file.
